Porcelain
by WhisperWeeper
Summary: When Kimimaro wakes up from a nightmare, what will his friend Juugo do to comfort him? Is it just friendship, or something else? Rated M for a reason, request for Nutty-Narutards on DeviantArt. Please fav, R&R...Enjoy


_**Porcelain**_

**Kimimaro and Juugo**

…**xXx…**

_No, no, no, not again. I don't want to be here._

_Click. The cage closed, darkness falling down upon him._

_Tremors bubbled under his skin and he wrapped his arms around his legs._

_Why? Why do they do this to me? I haven't done anything wrong._

_Voices murmured around him, snickers, kicks striking his box._

_No. Please. I don't want this._

_His fists pounded on the steel._

_Let me out of here! Let me out! Let me out . . ._

…**xXx…**

Screams echoed across his room as Kimimaro shot up in his bed. Sweat dripped down his pale skin as he panted, struggling to calm himself. He clutched at the front of his shirt, eyes wide. _It was just a dream?_ He gave a shaky sigh, head drooping.

He hated dreaming. He usually didn't dream all that often, but when he did it was always of his past, locked in that wretched cage his father always kept him in. He shook himself, trying to rid his mind of the memories.

Sheets rustled off to his right and he gave a glance over to a worried looking Juugo staring at him. The tall man slid out of his bed, wearing only his pajama pants, and stepped over to him slowly. "Is everything alright, Kimi?" A hand came down on his shoulder.

_Kimi?_ "Yeah," the white-haired ninja whispered, facing away from the other.

"Was it a nightmare?"

He just nodded, unable to find his voice. They were so close at the moment; it was messing with his thought process. And, as Juugo knelt down beside him on the floor, his heart skipped a beat.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He could feel the man's sweet breath blow across his neck.

"N-No . . ." He was stuttering?

Warm fingers tapped at his chin, forcing emerald eyes to meet ones the color of fire. Kimimaro could feel his cheeks reddening as the silence stretched on.

Why was he getting like this? It's not like they hadn't been close before. It's not like neither of them had nightmares. It's not like they hadn't _touched_ before. But this was different . . . He'd actually been like this a lot lately whenever he and his friend were together, which was pretty much all the time. His heart would beat fast and he would become tense. But they were still inseparable, mostly because of the other's unpredictable rage, so they had become closer in the past few weeks. Maybe it was . . .

Juugo's hand moved from his chin to his cheek, pulling him closer ever so slightly. Something flashed through those red eyes, something completely foreign to the white-haired ninja.

"Do you want me to help you forget about your nightmare?"

"Wha—" Kimimaro's words were cut off as soft lips pressed against his. _Where is this coming from?_ He froze as Juugo continued to kiss him gently, his eyes squeezing shut. His heart beat fast in a panic and he became tense again like all of those times before. He liked him as a friend, but . . . but . . .

He liked this, too.

Juugo pulled away as olive eyes opened, his face uncertain. "I'm sorry," he murmured, moving his hand away from Kimimaro's cheek. With the warmth gone, he gave a little whimper. Red eyes darted down sadly.

Heart and mind racing, the white-haired ninja reached his hand out nervously toward the other. Thoughts foggy, he took a handful of that unruly orange hair and brought those lips back up to his. _Please . . . _Once he realized what he was doing, though, he quickly pulled away, embarrassed, face red, sputtering some apology. Juugo shut him up almost immediately with another kiss, leaning up to press him back against the mattress. The man moved so he was on the bed, too, hovering above him as Kimimaro wrapped his arms around the larger one's neck.

One of Juugo's hands slipped beneath his nightshirt, running up and down his chest. He felt his back arch up into the touch, a small gasp escaping him as they broke apart for air. They stared at each other heatedly before delving back into another kiss.

He wasn't quite sure how this happened, but he wasn't going to complain. All the new feelings rushing through him from the man's touch were strange but . . . exhilarating. And, as Juugo's tongue dipped its way inside his mouth, he felt completely raw—no, fragile—beneath him. Like a porcelain doll being carefully handled by its owner. One wrong move—or, if he _stopped_ moving for that matter—he felt like he would crack and shatter into a million tiny pieces.

Unfortunately, the man did stop. Kimimaro let a whine escape from him, his lips trying to follow the other's as they separated. Both of them were breathing heavily and electric green orbs stared up into fire pleadingly as he sat looking down at him. He didn't know where he wanted this to continue to just that he did.

"Mmm . . . Juugo, please," Kimimaro said hoarsely. Just the way that his friend was looking at him made him squirm beneath the other. He still felt pretty exposed, something he wasn't used to feeling.

Juugo smiled down at him kindly, one of his hands sneaking back up the white-haired ninja's chest, taking his shirt with it. Kimimaro got the message and sat up so he could discard his shirt on the floor. Juugo started to tug at the edge of his boxers, pressing him back to the mattress again with another kiss. The next few minutes were spent kissing, touching, and stripping down until they were both bare and clutching each other close. Ok, _now_ he knew where this was going.

And he wanted it.

Juugo broke away from their heated, tongue-filled kiss and brushed a strand of white hair out of his face. "Are you sure about this, Kimimaro?" he asked quietly.

He just nodded, wrapping his arms around his friend again and this time his legs, too. The man placed kisses down his jaw and neck as he felt something enter him. He gasped in shock, pain soaring up in spine as Juugo continued to push until he was completely sheathed inside of him. His grip tightened around him and he bit down on his lip in a desperate attempt to distract himself. It hurt a lot more than he thought it would but he nodded for them to go on with it, wanting to feel the pleasure.

His lover did as he was told and began to move. He pulled back until he was almost out before plunging back in. He repeated that over and over again and Kimimaro couldn't help all of the moans and gasps emanating from him. Juugo slid his arms beneath his back and lifted him into his lap, which allowed the man to reach deeper inside him. Still thrusting feverishly, he hit a tangle of knots within the white-haired ninja that caused him to cry out, his back arching.

From then on Juugo made sure to hit that spot again and again so that those screams kept erupting from him. All of the pain was gone now, replaced completely by bliss as stars flew across his vision. His nails dug into the man's skin as he rocked his hips with him to their fast rhythm. It felt so good, great, amazing—he couldn't take it. His stomach was tight and, as his lover pounded into that bundle of nerves again, that tightness within him released and he spread his white over both their chests. Kimimaro felt his body jerk and give out. He slumped in Juugo's arms as the man came inside him, filling him to the brim. _Finally,_ he thought happily, a smile reaching him.

They fell back onto the bed, the larger of the two taking care not to squash the other. His lover pulled out of him slowly, both of them shivering from the loss, and settled down beside him. He put the sheet up over them before settling down and petting the ninja's disheveled white hair.

"Did you forget about your nightmare?" Juugo asked as he took him into his arms again.

Kimimaro hugged himself close to the other, nuzzling up for a loving kiss.

"What nightmare?"

…**xXx…**

**Tada~ A Naruto fanfic xD **

**As you can probably tell, I really don't know these characters (I'm not that far yet, Narutopedia!) but this is my part of a trade with Nutty-Narutards on DeviantArt**

**Hope you all liked it anyway! :D**

**~WhisperWeeper**


End file.
